Anyway You Want It
by 4dimensional
Summary: Rachel has left Lima, Ohio to be a broadway legend, but Lima wasn't the only thing she left. She threw love away for the chance of a lifetime, because she never realized that she could have both. First Glee fic please R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

June 30th, 2011

"Miss Berry, we would like to congratulate you on making it in the ensemble for West Side Story." Director Mark Henderson announced his smooth tenor voice.

"Ahhh! Are you for real?" Rachel threw her phone and screamed.

"Babe, what is it?" Finn came to her side with a cutesy grin.

"I got a part in the ensemble with the touring company for West Side Story!" She hugged him and then it hit her; she was moving to New York and touring the United States if she was lucky.

"That's amazing Rachel!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her as if he would never see her again.

"Finn…" Rachel started softly and he put a finger to her lips.

"Let's enjoy what we have now." Finn replied tipping her chin. He ran a hand through her long dark hair savoring the moment before bending down to kiss her. Her lips were soft against his and he deepened the kiss. Rachel clung to him not wanting the moment to end. There relationship was sweet, that of young love, but she knew that this day would come. It was only a matter of time after graduation that past May she would seek out her dream. Finn had gone with her when she auditioned for West Side Story and applied to NYU. Even if they were both in New York it would be impossible to keep a steady relationship with their schedules.

"Finn, let's remember this night forever." She whispered through her tears.

"Rachel…this isn't goodbye." He stroked her face before starting to sing to her. "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath…I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life the greatest fan of your life." Finn ended the song with a tear falling down his face. "I'll always be your greatest fan Berry." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you Finn." Rachel said looking deep into his eyes that revealed his soul. The place that Finn had reserved only for her.

"I love you too Rachel. Forever." He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, and then passionately her lips. "I have reservations at a fancy restaurant in Cincinnati." He smiled and Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

"Why all the way there?" She asked.

"It's the center of art in Ohio and plus they have nicer restaurants." He replied flatly as if it was common knowledge.

"You're a mess." She laughed and they walked to the car.

"When do you leave?" He asked trying not to avoid the elephant in the room.

"Today is Thursday…Tuesday." Rachel took her time not wanting to say it out loud.

"Well at least you're here for the fourth of July. We'll make the most of every minute we have Rach." He took her hand and squeezed it three times and her heart soared. She began compare the feeling of love to being on stage. Rachel couldn't decide which one felt better, but she knew she could leave her dream in the dust for Lima, Ohio.

"I'm not asking you too." Finn stated thinly.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked that he heard her thoughts.

"Your look says it all Rachel. And I would never ask you to stay here for me and not follow your dream. I don't plan on staying here either Rach, but we've already talked about this. We will follow our dreams and when we are settled we'll get back together." Finn explained with a hint of sadness in voice.

"I know, I know." Rachel answered not convinced.

"Why can't you have your cake and eat it too. I don't understand why it has to be either or…you can have both Rachel. You just have to want it…me." The car was deathly quiet and the tension was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"I just want to be 100% focused on my career and I love you Finn. You'll want to settle down before I do and you'll want to come back here. You deserve that…you deserve to have someone dedicate 200% of their attention to you." She answered fiddling with her skirt.

"I don't want anyone but you Rachel…" He started.

"That'll change." She cut him off quietly.

"Why do you keep saying that? I won't give up on us…even if we're not together." He stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to her.

"Why? Why do you love me so much?" Rachel began to cry not understanding.

"This is love Rachel…it doesn't give up! It can only be delayed." He whispered kissing a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"When did you get so smart?" She chuckled resting her head against his shoulder

"When I started dating you." He laughed and they started towards Cincinnati.

* * *

><p>Finn and all of her best friends from New Directions threw her a big party on Sunday. She was sure it was Kirt's idea, but she couldn't be happier that they thought of her. They held it in their choir room and even Mr. Shue came. Quinn made her a scrapbook from the last two years they were a show choir and Rachel cried going through it.<p>

"I couldn't be happier for you and jealous of course" Mercadies hugged Rachel and gave her a 'Singer's ER kit' that was filled with energy drinks, cough drops, and other diva stuff.

"Thank you! I will miss you so much." She hugged her again.

"Kirt, what I am going to do without you?" Rachel asked hugging him tight.

"Where awful clothes. You have to Skype me at least once a week and call everyday!" Kirt teased and then hugged her.

"I will you can guarantee it!" Rachel laughed and mingled with the rest of the crew. It was getting late when Rachel realized that they she should probably get going.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Finn and said goodbye to everyone.

"So how are you taking this man?" Puck slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for her." He answered smugly.

"You'll make it work." Kirt stated sympathetically. "She just needs her time to shine. Plus you'll be going to NYU in the fall. It's not like you won't be two blocks away or anything." He reasoned. "Of course I will be there too if I don't' get on Broadway." He added.

"I know but we agreed to take a break while working our careers for a while. She is convinced it has to be either me or Broadway." Finn stuffed his hands in pockets defeated.

"Why?" Puck rolled his eyes. "Chicks they are so complicated.'

"No, we're not. We just think being stuck with one man forever is scary." Quinn put her arm around his waste.

"We're here for you and in more ways than one." Santana kissed his cheek seductively, but was sincere.

"Thanks you guys and thanks for throwing this for her Kirt." He stated with a fake smile.

"Anytime…you know we all love Rachel in our own way." Kirt answered.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came and went for Rachel Berry like the wind. She was heading off to New York to be a Broadway legend, leaving behind the best thing in life; love. At eighteen years how were you supposed to choose between love and a career? Any eighteen year old would have chosen to go to Broadway, but Rachel missed the point that Finn applied to NYU. She honestly didn't he would get in, which is why she was convinced it was either Broadway or Finn. Rachel didn't realize what she thought bliss was nothing without someone to share it with. New York City was exactly as she remembered it from regional's that past year. Only it was a million times better because she would be living there and on the stage.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She smiled brightly to a girl who was stretching before rehearsals.

"Oh yes, the new girl from lemon, Ohio." The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Rachel replied confused.

"Don't let her bother you." A tenor voice glowed above her and she looked up into the face of Jesse St. James.

"No way! What are you doing here?" Rachel was excited and mad at the same time, because she was tired of Jesse being everywhere she went. But it did mean she knew someone and that was a major plus.

"Alright everyone we're going to work on 'America' first. Let's welcome our newest member Rachel Berry. She will be in the ensemble and an understudy for Maria, let's make her feel welcome." The director announced and a few people said hi. With that rehearsal was in full swing and by the end Rachel was exhausted. She could barely keep up with the rest of the cast and could not feel her legs.

"We're going to have to work on your dancing. You can out sing any of these girls, but you cannot out dance them." Jesse came up to her and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." She smirked taking her bag from him and wlaked out the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry but it is the truth and if you want to stick around then you'll do something about it." Jesse yelled catching up to her.

"Fine. Will you help me then?" Rachel asked reluctantly.

"Of course. It'll be the start of something new." He answered in a sing song voice and she smacked him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

August, 2011

The summer flew by for both Finn and Rachel, they barely talked and that was mainly because of Rachel's rehearsal schedule. She not only was rehearsing three times a week, but was taking dance lessons four times a week and getting help from Jesse. Rachel never got around to telling Finn that Jesse stalked her to Broadway and didn't think it was too big of a deal. However, she did know that Finn had got accepted to NYU for music and theater which was huge. Although she believed in him she was totally shocked. He wanted to be a rock star and she truly hoped that dream came true for him.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Jesse asked as they sat at Starbucks after a rehearsal.

"Oh just thinking…" She replied wistfully not believing she was in New York City living out her dream. Rachel missed Finn so much that at times she ached to be near him or to hear his voice. That would be when she called him, because he was her drug.

"Finn, you need to quit thinking about him. He is only a distraction." Jesse stated not understanding what she saw in Finn.

"And you're not…all you've have been doing since I got here was try to get me to sleep with you!" She replied getting up to throw away her empty cup.

"When did you become so grown up? Of course, I've been trying to get you to sleep with me what guy hasn't." Jesse laughed and she just looked at him.

"I'm going to head back to my place so that I can freshen up before tonight's performance." Rachel caught a cab and went to her apartment she was renting from an elderly couple in the upper part of downtown.

"_Dancing through life, skimming the surface…" _Rachel's phone rang and she smiled at who it was; Kirt.

"Hello Kurt! I just had a Frappucino from Starbucks in the square." She practically squealed, Kirt was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

"Well darling, I am at your front door beckoning for you to come down!" He said dramatically and she laughed.

"Oh, how I wish! Did you get into Julliard? We can take walks all the time in Central Park if you did." Rachel smiled picking out some clothes for the after party.

"Finn would be extremely jealous if I did that and he was only two blocks away." Kurt reasoned

"I can't believe he got into NYU. Everything is just falling into place now isn't it? Only if you got into Julliard…" Rachel rambled.

"Would you please shut up and come outside. We are tired of standing outside your window talking to you on your cell phone." Kurt stated impatiently and she looked out the window. Rachel dropped the phone, screamed, and jumped into Finn's arms.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here. I mean I know you got into NYU, but I still can't believe it. Kurt, it is so good to see you!" She squealed and hugged Kurt.

"Could you imagine me here without Kurt?" Finn stated plainly with a big grin on his face.

"No." Kurt and Rachel said at the same time and laughed.

"Yes, I got into Julliard before ask the millionth time and…" Kurt began when Blane and Mercedes popped out from behind her.

"Oh my god you guys!" Rachel screamed and hugged both of them.

"Are you sure you didn't audition for Legally Blonde?" Mercedes laughed.

"I'm sure. Come inside we have to catch up!" Rachel showed them to her apartment/penthouse.

"Wow this is really nice Rach." Finn commented taking his hand in hers and she just glowed

"Yeah, I rent it from an elderly couple and they are really sweet. Rent does not cost much as long as I follow their rules." She explained leading them to sit in the living room.

"So tell Blain and Mercedes are you going to school here too?" Rachel asked excited that her friends and boyfriend were with her.

"I got into Julliard and Miss Mercedes got into NYU." Blain explained.

"I could not pass up an opportunity to go to a school where I could get a record deal and Blain wants to do theater with Kurt." Mercedes further explained.

"Can you believe that we are all sitting here fulfilling our dreams? It something out of a movie." Rachel replied dreamy.

"I feel a song coming on." Kurt hinted.

"How about an oldie…" Mercedes suggested and Finn took the lead on the groups first song.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. Took the midnight train going anywhere."_

"_A singer in a smoky room.."_ They each took a verse and harmonized and Rachel cried.

"That was amazing! The connection you guys have could take you places. Why didn't your group try to get a record instead going separate ways?" Blain asked looking at the three tearing up and Finn just basking in the moment.

"What?" Kurt said clearing his throat.

"I'd never thought of that. We could though, our group, but none of us were big enough to get a record company to look at us." Mercedes replied thoughtful.

"I think if the chance is ever given to us we should take it." Rachel put in her thoughts in against Finn missing the warmth of his body.

"How is everyone else?" She asked love being in the company of friends.

"Quinn got a modeling job out in Hollywood. Santana and Brittany followed her out there and landed some type of double act in a sitcom. Puck decided to try MMA fighting and turned out to be good at it. The rest went off to college here and there doing what they love." Kurt stated and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rachel opened door and everyone gasped including her.

"Should I come back?" Jesse asked shocked looking at everyone in the room.

"He's here? What do I mean…of course he's here." Finn laughed angrily.

"I'll come back. Lover boy just can't get enough of me." He stated kissing Rachel's cheek and left.

"Why did he come to see you?" Mercedes asked arms folded.

"He umm…is kinda…in West Side Story." She replied sheepishly not knowing what to do.

"Are you kidding me? Was he there before you were and did he know you would be there?" Kurt rambled off a ton of questions

"I'm sure he knew, yes he was here before I got here." Rachel explained sitting back down next to Finn who was cold.

"I can't believe he stalks you like that. How ironic that you both got casted on the same production. Was he there when you auditioned?" Blain interrogated her.

"No, I had no idea." Rachel pleaded her case begging Finn to look at her.

"That dude is obsessed with and not in a good way Rachel. You need to watch your back." Kirt stated.

"It's a good thing we're here now." Mercedes got up to look around.

"Oh, I have show tonight. Do you guys want to come? There is also an after party that might get you some good PR. The cast isn't too friendly, but there are professionals. They would probably love it if you swooned over them." Rachel chuckled as they agreed to go.

"Finn can we talk?" Rachel looked at him and the other went into another room.

"About what? How you could have told that Jesse followed you here and is now your escort through New York City." He answered without emotion, but was clearly boiling.

"He is not my escort but he is the only I know. I know it's weird that he and I both in the same production. But it is too much stress to figure out why he keeps popping up everywhere go." Rachel sighed putting her hand over her forehead.

"Don't tell you think it is fate! He is stalking you and it's not healthy. What if he tries something Rachel?" Finn stood aggravated.

"I don't think its fate, or that it's healthy, but if he was going to try something wouldn't he have already?" She tried to reason with him, but was getting a headache.

"You are right, but I want you to be careful. Now, we'll talk about us another time. I am so excited to see you perform!" Finn smiled brightly that seemed forced, but she was glad he was dropping the subject at least for now.

"Alright guys I'm going to get my stuff and we go to dinner. Figure out where you want to go and I'll be right back." Rachel told everyone and bounded off to her run.

"Thank god, she is still the same ole' Rachel." Kurt sighed plopping down in her couch.

"Bossy as ever you mean." Mercedes stated and they all laughed.

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled from her bedroom.

"And still has ears everywhere!" Blain laughed.

"Heard that too." She faked an angry tone glad her friend were going to be sharing this adventure with her.

"I love her for who she is and I'm glad she hasn't changed either." Finn smiled content with everything even if they weren't official.

"Maybe she'll change her mind about something else too." Kurt winked and they all just cooed at him.

"This will definitely be an adventure!" Finn laughed at them

**Author's Note:**

I do not own any of the Glee characters or songs mentioned in these chapters. I'm brainstorming this story, not really sure how it's going to end. Keep reading and reviewing! ~Keila


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel was incandescently happy and couldn't imagine life being any better by Christmas of that year. Her and Finn decided to keep things on the down low, but talked everyday and saw each other all the other time. She also became really close to Mercedes and her friends over at NYU. Which is why she saw Finn all the time, they had the same friends and went to the same parties, they kept an eye out on each other. Rachel loved going to Julliard to see Kurt and Blain. She and Kurt would eat breakfast at Tiffany's every Saturday morning. Yes, everything seemed absolutely perfect. Jesse had even gotten the hit to back off and leave her alone. It was rumored that he was dating some girl from the cast of Wicked.

"So is everyone going home for Christmas break?" Rachel asked as they sat watching the snow fall out her window drinking hot chocolate.

"I know we were trying to get a flight on the same day." Mercedes said.

"When do you come home?" Kurt asked knowing that she only got two weeks off for Christmas.

"The Monday before Christmas and then I have to be back the first week of January. I have heard that rehearsals are hard the month of December, because it is a re-audition phase to see if they will renew your contract. They also decide who will be touring and who will be staying in New York." Rachel replied cuddled up to Finn.

"That's exciting!" Blain smiled at her.

"So do you all want to go ice skating in central park before you head home?" Rachel suggested they do something memorable. Her room was covered with tons of pictures since they first got there.

"Absolutely!" Kurt jumped up and they all bundled up and headed out the door.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you go home?" Finn asked grabbing her hand.

"We've already talked about this. You are so sweet to think of me, but you'll just be bored by yourself while I'm slaving in rehearsals." She replied kissing his cheek.

"If you say so. If you need anything I'll be out here in a heartbeat!" Finn squeezed her hand three times .

"Group photo!" Mercedes pulled out her camera and they had someone take their picture. It was a moment that needed to be caught on camera. Rachel didn't know what the New Year would bring, but she could feel that it would be different. But she could be wrong, she was wrong about everything the past summer.

"I can't wait to get back next semester!" Mercedes squealed as they were leaving to catch their flight two weeks later.

"Oh, me too! I am going to miss you guys, but I'll see you when I get home." Rachel hugged them all and gave Finn a long kiss that had everyone awing.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too." Rachel replied snuggling up to him and then letting him go.

"Bye!" She yelled to everyone and watched them go. _"We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd we have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you….hmm." _Rachel began to sing happily to herself.

* * *

><p>Rehearsal the following weeks was brutal just as she had expected, but she wasn't expecting everyone to be sneering at her.<p>

"What did you tell them?" She sneered at Jesse pulling him aside one day after rehearsal.

"Nothing. You wanted to shrug me off Berry and I don't do well with rejection. Especially, when we are so perfect together." He told her with shrug rubbing his face with a towel.

"You broke my heart! If you wanted me so bad, then you should have thought about that when you had me. Ruining my rep with the rest of the cast is not fair or the right way to handle this situation." Rachel yelled at him and he just stood there.

"You are completely different person than when we dated. " Jesse stated amazed that she had that much fire in her.

"Of course I am! I had to grow up and realize that life isn't rainbows and butterflies." She walked out to a cab and for once he didn't com after her. Rachel had loved Jesse at one time, but she had moved on long away. Really she was torn when she loved him between who she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with. In a way she was still struggling with that, because Finn didn't fit the typical rock star façade. She looked around her room and at all the happy memories that they all created since August. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at there and there she found Jesse holding a dozen roses.

"Look your right. I'm being a huge jerk by acting this way, because you are in love with someone else." He stated not moving from where he was standing.

"Roses and an apologize?" Rachel folded her arms and just looked at him.

"Friends? I'll make it up to you Rachel I swear on Judy Garland's last breath I will." Jesse answered seriously and she laughed.

"Come inside." She motioned him to come.

"So is this a fresh start?" He asked before setting down on her couch his confidence gone.

"As friends and nothing more." Rachel told him sitting down.

"I don't know if I can live with only being friends with you forever Rachel. I love you; I have never stopped loving you. But if friends is all get, then for now I can except it." Jesse ran a hand threw his hair and looked into her brown eyes.

"That's all I can offer Jesse." She answered and got up to get a cup of coffee.

"Then I accept." He smiled and followed her into her small kitchen. "Let me make that."

"I don't know you may lace it." Rachel teased, but was half serious.

"I promise it won't be laced with any drug or potent thing." He laughed at her and she went back to watch TV.

* * *

><p>When they got home they were surprised to see everyone waiting for them at the airport. Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mr. Shue, and Emma were holding signs welcoming them home.<p>

"Where's Rachel?" They all began to ask and Finn, Mercedes, and Kurt had to explain she still had rehearsal and would be home for Christmas.

"I am so glad to see you, Finn." Quinn ran a finger down Finn's arm and kissed seductively on the cheek.

"Quinn, wow, you look…" He just stood back studying her and she posed. Quinn had cut all of her hair off and was wearing a Santana outfit.

"Do you like?" She tousled her hair smiling.

"Uh…what happened to you?" Finn just ask looking at a stranger.

"I'm a model! I had to change up my style, the old Quinn is officially gone." She stated.

"Apparently." Finn remarked and Puck gave her a chin up. Quinn walked a way in disgust to talk to Mercedes and Kurt.

"So what's up my man?" Puck asked Finn.

"Not a lot, just living the dream. I am hoping to audition next semester with the record company and so is Mercedes. It would be a contract for three years and we could stay in New York to finish up our degrees. Then we would start touring with the company after that." Finn explained and Mr. Shue came up behind squeezing his shoulder.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Finn. That's a new program they started right?" Mr. Shue asked him.

"I think so." Finn answered.

"Ok. Guys, it is really cold can we take them back to the school so we can have food?" Tina asked shivering and Mike was trying to keep her warm.

"Good to know some things never change." Finn thought to himself as they piled into a van the gang came in. There was a lot of chatter on the way back to Lima and it was mainly everyone asking about New York. Finn could get over how Quinn and Puck had changed, everyone else seemed pretty much the same. Whatever happened between Puck and Quinn must have been bad to see them so much.

"What happened between Quinn and Puck?" Finn leaned over and asked Mercedes.

"Aside from them going into separate directions I don't know. They seemed before we left for New York." She replied and went back to talking to Sam who was her on and off boyfriend.

"So Sam where you going to college?" Finn asked.

"I was going to Stanford, but I am transferring to UCLA in the spring." He answered and Finn thought was odd, but said nothing else and looked at Quinn.

"Like what you see Hudson?" She licked her lips and he smirked.

"Don't mind her; she thinks she is some sex goddess since Hollywood." Santana rolled her eyes.

"More like the goddess of sex." Puck laughed and they all cringed.

"TMI!" Mercedes yelled and they all quieted down again.

"Well this is the most interesting van ride we've ever had." Artie remarked.

"More like the most tense." Tina answered and no one said a word.

"So what is the elephant in the room…aside from Quinn turned into a stripper?" Kurt let a flustered sigh.

"I am not a stripper!" Quinn yelled at him.

"So anyone going to spill?" Kurt folded his arms and no one said anything.

"Well, here we are I thought we were a family." Finn stated and Mr. Shue looked back in the rearview window.

"Finn, quit living in the past. Things have changed since you and Rachel left. High school is over you need to move on!" Quinn retorted and everyone just looked at her.

"So what we just don't talk to each other in more?" Finn argued.

"It's a two way street Finn." Tina answered.

"Guys, this was bound to happen. You have grown up and moved away, but you can still be friends. This is why you come home for breaks!" Mr. Shue gave some advice and they all just huffed.

"Well, I think that this is ridiculous! Any of you could have made it to New York if you wanted too." Mercedes replied.

"We don't all have that dream! We are doing what we love and it seems like the fantastic four are tighter than ever." Quinn let out in one breathe.

"Do you all hear yourselves?" Blain said after being quiet for most of the arguing. "You were so tight in high school and you're going to give it up because you're in college? That's stupid!"

"I should have stayed in New York." Finn sighed and they were quiet the rest of the way to Lima and no one felt like staying around once they got there to mingle. Everyone decided to see their families or to go out with a few of each other.

"Wow, I am glad to be home…" Finn stated sarcastically and Kurt agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story! I know it is a slow start, but there will be drama coming soon. I wanted to give you a feel for where everyone is at this point in their lives. I apologize for misspelling Kurt's name in the previous chapters and have corrected it from chapter 1. Please keeping R&R! ~Keila


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel was on her way back home for a Christmas break when she really got the opportunity to think about life. As far as fulfilling her dreams, that was on the right track, but she was sure that her Finn's relationship had come to a standstill. They were awesome together and still had an amazing connection, but they couldn't move forward and they couldn't go back to friends. Rachel was sure she going to be offered to tour the next as a back up Maria and she couldn't pass that up. She was going to tell Finn that once and for all they needed to have a break.

"Hey baby!" He scooped her up bridal style and held her tight.

"Wow, you must have really missed me! It hasn't even been a month." Rachel laughed forgetting all about wanting to break off what they have.

"Yeah, well it feels like eternity!" He said seriously not putting her down until he put her in the car.

"I am so glad to see you!" She snuggled up to him when he got into the car next to her.

"I'm glad I have an old Buick with no arm rest or you couldn't do that." Finn chuckled not being able to keep his eyes off of her.

"Finn…" Rachel started.

"Yeah." He just looked at her.

"Are we going to move anytime soon?" She asked and he laughed starting the car.

"So I have a lot planned for us and it start with dinner with your dads." Finn stated pulling out of the airport.

"How thoughtful and what else do you have planned." Rachel sighed content.

"Us time. A romantic evening is Christmas Eve and of course we will visit this week." Finn continued and she about fell asleep at the sound of his voice. She had been so stressed out because of rehearsals.

"How were rehearsals?" He asked and it barely registered in her brain.

"Long and tiring. I think they may offer me to tour next season." Rachel stated without much emotion.

"You should take it. Now, today we are _no _talking about how you'll want break up because of our careers." Finn replied she just nodded in agreement and fell asleep.

"Rachel, we're at your house." Finn nudged her lightly and she groaned not wanting to move.

"Now you need act like your alive and you're glad to see them." He continued and she sat up putting on a fake smile. "That'll work." He chuckled getting out of the car to get her luggage.

"Rachel!" Her dads yelled excited to see her and she gave them a hug.

"Hi!" She beamed brightly and Finn winked at her while going into her house.

"How was New York? You did not call enough!" Her dad said.

"I called once a week!" She refuted.

"That was not enough." Her other dad scolded her as they shut the door.

"I'm sorry. I promise to call and Skype more often!" Rachel said going to drop her stuff off in her room.

"Come down in fifteen minutes for dinner Rachel." One dad yelled up to her.

"Ok." She answered and found Finn lying on her bed.

"Do you want a fifteen minute nap?" Finn asked patting the empty spot next to him.

"Yes!" She said without hesitation curling up into him and fell asleep in seconds.

"Guys…ok…it's time to eat." One of dads stated coming in her room and they got up to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>After a delightful dinner Finn left so that Rachel could sleep and catch up with her family. He promised he would come pick her the next afternoon with a day filled with laughter and fun. When she woke up the next day she smelt waffles, sausage, and other unhealthy breakfast foods. She got dressed in a pair jeans and a designer tee that was totally un-Rachel-like, but since New York it was an easier outfit.<p>

"Wow, Rachel, what are you wearing?" Her dad asked sizing her outfit.

"Jeans and a tee shirt. It's so easy to throw on when I'm in a hurry instead having to pick out a skirt and find a matching shirt." She explained and he smiled at her.

"You have company." He nodded to the living room. Rachel walked into the living room and saw her friends from New Directions, most of them anyways.

"Hey guys!" She ran to Tina, Artie, and Mike to hug them.

"How have you been Rachel?" Artie asked.

"How is being a Broadway star in New York?" Tina asked.

"One question at a time guys!" Finn said and she was grateful he cut in.

"Well Artie, I am doing great! Even better now that I get to see you guys. Tina, it is amazing! But really hard work! I have to fight to keep up and keep my position in the cast. How are you guys doing?" She sat down and they began to tell her all about their college lives.

"I am in pre-med at Harvard." Artie stated and Rachel gasped.

"That's amazing Artie! How come I didn't know about this before?" Rachel basked and stuck her tongue out at Finn.

"Well, when Finn left for NYC I didn't know that I had gotten accepted so I didn't tell people. I was first wait listed and by some miracle I got accepted!" Artie explained.

"So what about you two?" Rachel asked Tina and Mike.

"I am studying foreign policy at Georgetown University and Mike is studying biololgu there too." She smiled holding his hand.

"Wow, I don't feel like I'm doing anything!" Rachel stated happy for her friends.

"Sorry we're late!" Kurt yelled coming into the living with Blain, Mercedes, and Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Rachel got up and hugged him then the others.

"Ok. So I brought Apples to Apples, Pictionary, and other games to play. This is "Walk Down Memory Lane Day", don't blame me for the title it was Finn's idea." Kurt stated sitting down.

"Hopefully it'll snow today so we can go sledding." Finn added looking out the window.

"I think it's supposed too. Oh, we brought old Disney movies too." Mercedes replied taking out Apples to Apples.

"Alright we of course will sing some old songs too later." Artie stated as they began to hand out the game cards.

"Sounds like a perfect day!" Rachel smiled brightly and they began to play.

"It's a bird!" Artie yelled as Rachel was trying to draw a skydiver.

"It's a plane!" Tina yelled.

"It's superman!" Kurt yelled unenthusiastically and Rachel burst laughing.

"A person falling out of a plane." Finn guess and Rachel gave a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Finally! I would be up there for hours." She laughed sitting down next to Finn.

" I haven't had this much fun since high school!" Mike stated.

"What happened to Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Puck?" Rachel asked and they all just looked at each other.

"A lot, they weren't interested in reliving old memories they said." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"What's happened to them?" Rachel looked him confused.

"Quinn is a whole another person, Puck is hard, and Brantana are the same as usual." Finn answered and looked through the movies Kurt brought.

"Is that all I get?" Rachel snapped.

"There really isn't much else to it Rachel. We don't know much more than that." Mercedes said sympathetically.

"She and Puck broke up, but we don't know why. They all four went out to Hollywood and came back new people, not a good thing either." Tina further stated and Rachel couldn't believe it. She thought that they had moved past their childish ways.

"In a way they make it feel like high school's not even over. They still think their popular kids who have to be cool and can't hang out with those who are different." Rachel said and they agreed with her.

"Let's watch a happy movie. This day is about the good times!" Finn squeezed her hand and put Beauty and the Beast, Rachel's favorite movie and everyone else's.

"Good choice." Mercedes said leaning up against Sam and he smiled at her. Artie was the odd man out, without having someone to cuddle with, but he didn't mind.

"I think it's snowing." Rachel said when the movie ended.

"Well I think we should stay over." Kurt winked at Finn and he burst out laughing.

"I think that's a great idea!" Rachel went to tell her dads everyone was staying.

The day was perfect and Rachel had to have some alone time with Finn, because he was a sweetheart for setting all of it up.

"Finn can we talk…" She batted her eyelashes at him and he followed to her room.

"Sit." She commanded and he did as told. "Thank you for today." Rachel smiled seductively and ran a hand threw his hair. Finn pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She rubbed her body against his and he pulled her down on top of him. Their make out sessions quickly became heated. They had both waited to be intimate and now they were ready to take the next step. Rachel was panting and began to tug his shirt off him which he gladly disregarded. Finn ran his hand up thigh and under her shirt; Rachel began to kiss his chest and then his collarbone. Finn moaned has she proceeded to kiss his neck and he flipped her over and kissed her hard. Rachel reached for his belt and he broke the kiss.

"Rachel, are you sure?" He looked deep into her eyes searching.

"I have never been more sure of anything." She stated breathless, but pushed him off her and went to lock her door.

"Good thinking." He smirked and she pushed him backwards on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

So, I hope you liked this chapter! I did not intend for things to progress so quickly for Finn and Rachel, but I have plans for them. Don't hate me in the future! It will be a Finchel in the end, but they still have a long ways to go. Drama to come, keep reading! Please R&R! ~Keila


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel woke up the next morning entangled in Finn's arms and she sighed happily. They were one; in body and in soul. She didn't know why they waited so long, but was glad they did. Because she knew she loved him and wouldn't want her first to be with anyone else.

"Hm…" He smiled squeezing her and she nestled her head against his chest.

"I think we should probably get up before my dads figure out that we're not with everyone else." Rachel stated not moving.

"Kurt will cover. You're amazing!" He nibbled her ear lobe and she giggled.

"Really! They'll hear it's already eight."Rachel laughed, kissed his neck, and got up. Finn groaned as she left him. There was a knock on the door and Rachel motioned for Finn to hide and he rolled his eyes at her not moving.

"Rachel…its Kurt." Kurt knocked on her door and said in a sing song voice.

"Good, because he refused to hide." Rachel said opening the door, allowing him in.

"Well, at least you stayed under the covers." Kurt replied and turned to Rachel.

"Finn wanted me to knock when people started asking where you were. I made up a lame excuse for Finn, but I didn't have one for you." He explained and Rachel threw Finn his clothes.

"Alright, tell them I'm shower." Rachel said and Finn smirked.

"Was that an invitation?" He asked seductively.

"That is my cue to go." Kurt turned and walked out the door.

"No, you have to go down there so they don't get suspicious." Rachel stated and he picked her up taking her into the shower. They emerged 20 minutes later and we greeted by a sea of their friends just smirking at them.

"Well, this is an unusual way to be seen after a shower." Finn smiled and Rachel blushed fiercely.

"So, we aren't dumb but you guys were taking a long time and we're ready to go sledding." Tina replied.

"Alright, just let me do my hair." Rachel grabbed her stuff and went back into the bathroom hiding.

"Are you going to wait downstairs?" Finn asked and they pushed him out the door with them.

The rest of the week flew by and the holidays were over before they began. Rachel had the best week of her life and now she had to face the music, drama, facts…whatever cliché you want to use. She and Finn could barely keep their hands off each other and now they were fighting about the first initial argument. Finn had an audition with NYU's new record deal for college students and she was going to be touring the US.

"Why are you set on that it won't work Rachel?" Finn asked tightly about to hit something.

"Because I think it is necessary!" She yelled back at him wishing he would understand.

"I love you Rachel, isn't enough." He sat down on her couch and put his head in his hands.

"No, it's not enough for either of us! If we want to love each other ten years from now then we are going to have to make sacrifices now." Rachel explained sadly sitting down next to him.

"I know you're right, but I don't want to let you go…not even for a day!" Finn cupped her face and put his forehead against hers.

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline, and if it turns out its over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."_ Rachel sang to him the chorus of "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked.

"You'll always be mine." He kissed her passionately and they began to make love for what may be the last time.

The next day Rachel went into rehearsal with unusual lightness to her step and contentment. She felt like there was nothing holding her back to fulfill her dream. Rachel knew that what she and Finn had was something that would last forever, but she knew that if she held him back from his dreams he would hate her later on.

"Why so happy Berry?" Jesse asked as they sat down in a circle waiting for the director.

"Well, I'm going on tour as an extra for Maria and an ensemble member…wouldn't you be happy too?" She smiled at him with perfect teeth.

"Yes, I'm thrilled to be going on tour playing the role Tony." Jesse replied nonchalantly and she hit him.

"No way!" Rachel smacked him for lying.

"No really. I am playing Tony and maybe you'll be my leading lady!" He winked at her just as the director came in.

"Well family…we will being on tour next season and we have decided who we would like to take. Most of you know that means the rest will stay in NYC and continue to perform here. So, Jesse will be taking Zach's place as Tony on tour. There have been some unfortunate circumstances for Leslie who will not be able to tour. Naturally, we wouldn't put someone so in experienced to fulfill a leading role, but we are going to try it for this season. Rachel, you will be playing Maria next season." The director stated and she about fainted. Jesse poked her, but she didn't feel it. She didn't hear the rest of he said, but she knew she was given the chance of a lifetime and would have to work five times harder than she was.

"Nice work Berry." The rest of the cast congratulated her, but she could tell some of it was forced.

"Thanks." Rachel said sheepishly trying to understand why she was given the role.

"Rachel, I'm taking a risk with you, but I believe it is one worth taking." Marcus, the director, took her aside and gave her a schedule. "Please take advantage of having Leslie here to help you with the part."

"Don't worry Marcus; I'll take her under my wing." Leslie smirked slightly.

"You should have already done that." He snipped and walked toward the cast to start rehearsal.

"We'll meet everyday after rehearsal for two hours." Leslie stated flatly and walked off. Rachel didn't know how she was supposed to manage an extra two hours of rehearsal everyday. Jesse winked at her from across the room and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Finn, what will you be singing for us today?" One of the music directors asked as he walked to the microphone.<p>

"Thunderstruck by AC/DC and Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney." Finn stated he had picked two songs that were contrasting and would show off his talent.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." They said and he took a deep breath before nodding to the band.

"_I was caught in the middle a railroad track (thunder), and I knew there was no turning back (thunder). My mind raced and I thought what could I do (thunder) and I knew there was no help, no help from you (thunder). Sound of the drums, beatin' in my heart, the thunder of guns, tore me a part. You've been-thunderstruck."_ Finn sang jammed forgetting that he was auditioning until it was over.

"Very nice. We like a good classic." One of the music directors stated as they wrote on their legal pads. Finn thanked them and was given the ok to sing his last song. The song he chose next was close to his heart and conveyed all of emotions with Rachel.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to, I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move, I can't look away. I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move, I can't look away. And I don't how to be fine when I'm not, 'cause I don't know hot to make a feeling stop." _Finn belted the song out with every emotion he had and at the end he was close to tears. The three judges just stared at him without writing anything down or speaking a word to each other.

"You're in." The one on the end said. "We have two spots to give and you definitely have one. You're original with an old style approach and we like that."

"Thank you." Finn replied shocked.

"Congratulations, we'll be in touch." The music director said and Finn grabbed his phone ready to call Rachel, but called Mercedes who was preparing for her own audition.

"Wow! That is awesome, I hope they like me as much as they did you." She replied surprised that he got a spot like it was nothing.

"I know. When do you audition and what are you singing?" He asked her.

"At five. I'm singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough and Beautiful Nightmare." She answered looking through her clothes.

"Do you want to grab lunch before?" Finn looked at his watch, it was only eleven and he was hungry.

"Sure." Mercedes and Finn had become close friends since going to NYU together. They hung out with Kurt and Blaine a lot, but Rachel was in rehearsal all the time since she got the lead role. They were all happy for her and missed her, but new they would have time to catch when there was a break.

"I'll be at your room in twenty minutes." Finn hung up the phone and wished he share this moment with Rachel. He called her, but like always got her voicemail.

"_This is Rachel, leave a message."_ Finn left a message and knew she would call back later that night since it was big news. For now he went and had lunch with Mercedes who was quickly becoming his date to everything. Kurt mentioned that his attraction towards Mercedes was from spending so much time with her. He also said that she was a good friend and he shouldn't screw that up. So, he was being a good friend and celebrating his success with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

4 Months Later

Finn had been recording, rehearsing, and songwriting for months with Mercedes at his side. It was quite an adventure for the both of them; Finn the king of rock n roll and Mercedes the queen of soul. They weren't a couple, but they were always together since they both were accepted into the program. Finn hadn't heard from Rachel since the night she congratulated him on following his dream. He missed her like crazy, but knew for the moment they were in the right place.

"Get your head out of butt out of head Hudson!" The music director yelled out him outside of the recording studio.

"Sorry!" He yelled back and got back into the zone. He was singing a ballade by Nick Lachey,

"What's Left of Me" and kept thinking of Rachel.

"Ok. Start from the top." He said and sat back down.

"_Watch my life, pass me by in the rearview mirror, pictures frozen in time are beginning clearer. I don't want to waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes…"_ Finn gave it his all and took the emotions that Rachel stirred in him.

"That's a wrap! Great job…the third time around. You are doing great kid, you'll be touring in no time." The director patter him on the shoulder and Mercedes smiled at him.

"Thanks, you wanna get outta here?" Finn looked at Mercedes who got her stuff and they left.

"I think we should do a couple of songs together." Finn stated as they walked to get coffee at a local place they found. Mercedes laughed at him and he turned her towards him.

"I'm serious."

"So, am I. Our styles are so different Finn and I can't be your Rachel Berry replacement." She stated seriously and kept walking.

"You're not her replacement. You're my friend and what would be wrong with spicing it up in the recording studio." Finn replied as they entered the coffee shop.

"You find a song that would be a good fit for us and I'll consider it. Have you talked to Kurt or Blaine latterly?" Mercedes changed the subject as she often did when it came to Finn and her.

"Yeah, they are in a show this fall and are really excited." He answered ordering their coffee.

"Thanks. That's cool, we'll have to go see it if we're in town." She said taking a sip of her coffee and sitting down.

"I think we should go out to see a Broadway tonight." Finn swirled his coffee with his finger deep in thought.

"What is up with you today? Is it sulk about Rachel day, because you haven't been this bad since your last phone call four months ago." Mercedes blurted the truth at him and he chuckled.

"I guess, but I haven't seen her perform since we started college and she'll be touring next season. I won't see her for a year or longer depending upon what she does." He whined

"No, we are going out tonight but not to see her perform. We are going clubbing! We'll invite Blaine and Kurt, get really drunk and forget about our problems. Celebrate what we have and what is to come not past ex's." Mercedes demanded with a mischievous smile and Finn laughed.

"Fine, call them and we'll go out." He gave in glad she had a better plan than he did.

* * *

><p>TONY (Jesse)<p>

You're not thinking I'm someone else?

MARIA (Rachel)

I know you are not.

TONY

Or that we have met before?

MARIA

I know we have not.

TONY

I felt, I knew something-never-before was going to happen, had to

happen. But this is-

MARIA [interrupting]

My hands are cold. [He takes them in his.] Yours, too. [He moves

her hand to his face.] So warm. [She moves his hands to her

face.]

TONY

Yours, too.

MARIA

But of course. They are the same.

TONY

It's so much to believe-you're not joking me?

MARIA

I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never

will.

[Impulsively, he stops to kiss her hands; then tenderly,

innocently, her lips.]

Jesse kisses Rachel tenderly as the script suggests and then passionately setting her down on the couch. She wraps her legs around him, getting lost in the moment, and then she pushes him off of her.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asks as moves back to showers kisses down her neck.

"Rehearsing." He says seductively and she moans as he begins to unbutton her shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this Jesse, this is why Finn and I broke up, and I don't love you." Rachel states and he looks at her bewildered with amusement.

"You need to quit talking." Jesse kisses her lips soundly and returns the kiss.

"Really, it's only been four months and this it totally wrong!" Rachel mustered all the self control she had and pushed him completely off of her. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of tea.

"Ugh…do you have anything stronger than tea?" Jesse followed her into her kitchen area.

"No, I don't look a day over 16 long enough 21. How am I supposed to by it?" She gave him a duh look and he nodded.

"So we go on tour in three months and I think your acting needs work. We have chemistry, the songs, the dancing, but now your acting needs work." Jesse critiqued her and she looked at him amused.

"How can you go from ripping off my clothes to trying to fix my flaws?" Rachel asked shaking her head.

"Do you want to go back to ripping your clothes off?" He reached for her shirt and giggled.

"No!" She backed him away from her and went to get her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to get dinner." She replied and he followed to her out the door.

"Is this a date?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"I think you could classify it as one." She smiled, her eyes twinkling up at him. Jesse didn't say anything just squeezed her hand and led her down to a fancy restaurant on the upper east side.

* * *

><p>At nine that night the club that Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine were at was hopping. It was a nice club in the Upper East Side and Finn felt out of place. Mercedes had helped pick out an outfit that would make him look sexy and stylish. He felt like a fish out of water, but no one else knew. He there to get his mind of Rachel and to have fun.<p>

"This place is nice!" Kurt said to them as they got inside.

"Thank you Blaine for finding it for us." Mercedes told him and went to the bar. She ordered three martinis and a beer for Finn.

"How did they not card you?" Finn asked her looking around the dim room lit by strobe lights.

"Fake I.D.s is old school; I still have mine from high school." She held up her hand showing her stamp and laughed at him.

"Even I have one." Kurt chuckled at him and pulled Blaine onto the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Finn asked Mercedes and they moved to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like eternity when someone tapped Finn on the shoulder. It was Quinn and Mercedes, who was tipsy, squealed and hugged her.

"Quinn?" Finn asked looking at the very sexy Quinn who was in a tight mini skirt and tube top.

"Hey." Quinn smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked moving to the lounge area so they could hear each other. Mercedes said she stay and dance with Blaine and Kurt.

"Well, I had a modeling short here and Mercedes called me earlier today. She said that you needed to get your mind off things." Quinn smiled running a finger down his arm and scooting close to him.

"That is not what I had in mind, Quinn." Finn stood and Quinn got mad.

"Look Finn, I'm different person than I was in high school. I'm more confident and happy with who I am. If you don't want me there are plenty of guys out there who do, but if you want Rachel she'll never have you." She barked at him and grabbed her arm.

"Rachel and I are none of your business." He barked back at her and they stared at each other.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked coming up to them seeing the tension.

"Fine." Finn stated coldly ordering a glass of whiskey.

"How about you two dance the tension out?" Blaine suggested pulling Kurt back out on the dance floor.

"Did you loose your man card?" Quinn cocked a hip and grabbed her right arm with left, spinning her out on the dance floor. She looked at him shocked and began to dance with him. Their bodies were close and moved in unison to the beat of the music. Their faces were inches apart when Finn whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me." He breathed and she just looked at him. Quinn took her time, feeling the chemistry between them, before kissing him. The rest of the night was a blur, but Finn knew that he had to get Rachel out of his head somehow.


End file.
